


Best Laid Plans

by laireshi



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Birthday Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Savage Land, Sex In A Cave, Steve loves Tony with his shield, Stony Bingo, shield sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is not how I imagined spending my birthday this year,” Steve said.</p><p>“Well . . . at least I am still naked?” Tony offered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> runningondreams and Salmastryon, this is all your fault. 
> 
> I'm sorry, it's really ridiculous.
> 
> This is also a fill for "wilderness survival" on my bingo card.

“This is not how I imagined spending my birthday this year,” Steve said.

“Well . . . at least I am still naked?” Tony offered.

Steve glared at him. “I am not having sex with you in Savage Land.”

Tony sighed. “It's not as if there's anything better to do.”

It was true. The Avengers knew where they were. They were—mostly—safe in the cave; the entrance was too small for the majority of the creatures living there. They only had to wait.

Steve shook his head. “You need to get checked out.”

“I'm fine,” Tony insisted.

“Uh huh. Then put on your armour.”

“Spoilsport,” Tony muttered. So what if something in Savage Land broke all his tech, including the armour in his bones? It still hurt a bit, but that just meant they should kiss—a lot. Endorphins and all that.

A dinosaur roared somewhere outside. The sound was like nails on a blackboard, and Tony shivered.

Steve tilted his head to look at him. “Are you cold?”

“What, no—” _You're a goddamn idiot, Stark,_ he thought, “yes, yes I am, I am very cold, Steve, you can't let me—”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Cute.”

“I can't believe you're letting me sit here naked on the hard ground—”

“You're not sitting on the ground.”

“True. And don't you like the view?” Tony grinned, and he knew he had Steve. He suspected half of the reason Steve had been trying to avert his eyes was that he'd offered Tony his shield in lieu of a chair, and well. Tony knew Steve's tastes. He looked at Steve through his eyelashes. 

Steve's pupils were wide. He swallowed.

Tony stroked himself slowly. 

Steve crossed the cave in less then a second, stilled his hand and kissed him.

Tony smiled in the kiss. “Happy birthday,” he whispered against Steve's mouth. 

Steve growled in his throat, and Tony kissed him, bit at his lower lip and sucked at it. He felt Steve reaching behind him to support himself on the wall with the hand he didn't have wrapped around Tony's wrist. Tony stroked his free hand over Steve's neck, felt the minute tremors going through him. Steve still had his uniform on, and he must've been uncomfortable, but he made no move to try and take it off. Tony for his part definitely wasn't going to suggest _pausing_.

Tony parted his lips and Steve's tongue and Steve's tongue in his mouth was just what he wanted, but he needed more; more touch, more contact, more _Steve_.

Steve let him go with one last short kiss, and Tony glared at him for a second before he noticed what Steve was doing, and _oh—_

Steve lay on the ground, which even in his uniform, no, there was moss everywhere but it couldn't really be soft—Tony couldn't protest as Steve kissed the tip of his cock before running his gloved hand over it once, twice—Tony gasped.

“I thought it was your birthday,” he managed to let out before Steve took him in his mouth, and all thoughts evaporated from Tony's mind. He braced himself on his hands on the wall; the shield was getting slick with his sweat, but he didn't suggest changing their positions to something more comfortable for both of them. Steve liked him with the shield, and Tony didn't really care for anything but his hot mouth on him.

He was vaguely aware he was saying something but he couldn't really concentrate on the words, Steve was perfect as he flipped his tongue over Tony's cock. 

Steve moved away. Tony shuddered at the feel of cold air, but even this was good in a way. “It's my birthday and I like making you happy,” Steve declared, and then he put his mouth on Tony again and Tony came. He might've been laughing, too giddy with what Steve said, high on his orgasm, and he'd never suspected Savage Land could be this much fun.

“It'd be more fun in bed,” Steve said, and apparently Tony was speaking aloud.

He tried to catch his breath, but he could only smile at Steve, lazy and spent and absolutely happy.

Steve scrambled up to his knees, and Tony reached out and kissed him, tasted himself on Steve's lips.

“Get out of this suit, soldier,” he whispered.

He got up with him, still on a bit shaky legs, helped Steve pull down his pants—they didn't need more now, did they.

Tony pushed him against the wall and kissed him again, and again, short little peck more than anything else. Steve was breathing hard, and he'd finally pulled off his gloves to take himself in hand. Tony spared a moment to regret that Steve still had his chainmail on—no way to press kisses down his neck, and it always drove Steve wild—and put his hand on Steve's on his cock. Steve let him control his movements and Tony slowed him down, and watched Steve's face, fascinated, all the raw emotions on it. Steve's eyes were shut tight, there was sweat pearling on his forehead. 

He let Steve speed up again, worked his other hand under Steve's top and stroke his stomach.

“Tony,” Steve moaned, and Tony couldn't help but smile at how wrecked he sounded.

He pushed Steve's hand away and touched his cock instead, and it was just a few seconds before Steve came and sagged against him.

“I knew it was a great idea,” Tony said while Steve was still too breathless to reply.

Steve turned to him, pressed a blind kiss to Tony's cheek, grabbed at his hand and held it. “Best birthday ever,” he declared, and a dinosaur roared in the background again.

They slid to the ground together.

***

They cleaned themselves up as best as they could before the Avengers arrived, but they didn't count on Wolverine being in the rescue team.

“I won,” he said, and Peter groaned.

“Seriously, guys, in Savage Land?”

“Pay up,” Logan said smugly, and Tony hid his face in Steve's neck.

“They'll never stop betting on our life, will they,” he said, and felt Steve shaking his head.


End file.
